


雪茄与葡萄酒

by tanaka_otogi



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanaka_otogi/pseuds/tanaka_otogi





	雪茄与葡萄酒

　　那是一双好看的手，肤色白皙，手指修长，指甲修剪得一丝不苟。若不是突出的骨节给它增添了几分男性的特质，那甚至可以说是一双“漂亮”的手。那手拿起雪茄剪，伴随着“咔嚓”一声，雪茄的尖端被剪下。手的主人抬起眼，细长的黑色眼睛蒙着镜片反射的微光，在图书室静谧的空气里向少女望过来。男人举起手中的雪茄向少女示意，等待着她的反应。  
　　察觉到男人的意图，少女从书本上抬起视线，慌忙开口：“啊，我没关系的，您请。”  
　　这个人明知自己不介意雪茄的味道，连雪茄头都剪掉了，却还要这样不急不缓、多此一举地向自己确认。不知他到底是想要将英国绅士的那一套礼仪贯彻到底，还是只是在明知故犯。  
　　全然不知少女的心里所想，黑发的绅士啪地打开了打火机的盖子，橙色的火焰跃动在空气里，雪茄被放在火焰上方轻描淡写地预热了几圈后才被点燃，尼古丁的气味缓缓渗入空气里。绅士轻车熟路地吹了吹雪茄的尖端后，才将其送入口中。  
　　白色烟雾渐渐地在两人之间飘散开来。在被模糊的视野里，少女琥珀色的眼睛从书本上方小心翼翼地摸过去，最后被正在吞云吐雾的男人捕捉到。  
　　“怎么了，master？”  
　　听到男人的声音，少女明白自己佯装看书、实为偷窥的行径被发现了。她不禁微微一颤，像是某种受惊的小动物。  
　　“……没什么。”  
　　这句话的语气太没底气，明显就是表达了“有什么”的样子。然而从容的绅士只是又吐出一口烟，送了耸肩，应了一句“是吗”。橙红色的火星在褐色纸包裹成的柱体上缓慢地爬动，在它前进了一寸多后，男人将手移向书桌上的烟灰缸，大拇指轻巧一弹，变了色的烟灰便无声地落在了缸底。  
　　“那个，好抽吗？”注视着苍白的灰烬，少女突然开口。  
　　听到少女的问题，男人抬起头，又望了少女一眼：“……啊啊，这是哈瓦那雪茄……”  
　　男人淡淡地叙述，这雪茄的产地如何、生产如何严格又艰难、滋味比起普通货色又有什么不同。然而少女在听到雪茄名字的那一刻就开始走神。她对这雪茄是多么高档的享受其实没有半分兴趣，只是轻飘飘地透过烟雾，去望向男人夹着雪茄的那只手。男人似乎也明白少女对这个由她自己挑起的话题实际上并不关心，于是他只是简短地说了几句后，又回到了雪茄的烟雾与香气里。  
　　在淡白色的沉默之中，少女将自己的视线拉回书本，像是赌气一样和那些印刷字体对视了一阵，最后像是放弃了一样，啪地合上书放下，再度看向男人。  
　　“我也试试吧……？”  
　　少女的轻声混在尼古丁的气味里，晃悠悠地渡过来。绅士诧异地抬眼望向少女的脸，来回确认了许多次少女的双眼，最后终于明白少女的话中所指。他条件反射地将雪茄缩到身侧，有些吞吐地开口：“……lady，这对你来说还太早了吧。”  
　　啊，称呼从变成“lady”了。这个观星台的众多servant都是叫自己master，因此这个“lady”的称呼应该是要比那个平平无奇的“master”要亲密一些的吧——少女如此想着，开心了几秒钟，又立刻不甘起来。  
　　对自己太早了——这种事，最清楚的人当然是自己。至今为止少女从未尝过烟草的滋味，不过说连想象都没有过。但是这样的事被面前的男性亲口说出来，总归让人觉得有些不甘。  
　　“虽然您说的没错……但是我已经是可以喝酒的年龄了哦，烟草姑且不论，酒还是喝过的。”  
　　少女说这话的时候有些气鼓鼓的，像是在赌气。黑发的绅士似乎叹了口气。他挑挑眉，暂且将雪茄架在烟灰缸上，抬手拿起了一旁的酒瓶。透明的红色液体被缓缓灌注进桌上的两个高脚杯里，男人握着其中一杯的杯脚，向少女递过来。  
　　“欸，可以吗，这是……超级高档的东西吧？”少女显得有些犹豫，但看到男人悬在空中的手，还是下意识地接了过来。  
　　“酒是要分享的，好东西更是如此，”男人说道，“而且master你特意来找我，我却一个人在抽雪茄，这就当作是我待客不周的赔礼——酒杯的拿法错了，那样会让手掌的温度破坏葡萄酒的风味。”  
　　男人对自己的称呼又变回master了。少女慌慌张张地重新用手指握住杯脚，垂下眼去含了一口酒。葡萄酒的酸味与酒精的香气充盈了口腔，少女努力了一下，但还是分辨不出来高档货与普通货的区别。这也难怪，毕竟自己虽说是喝过酒，但也只是聚会上的啤酒罢了。像这种需要细细品鉴的东西，落到自己嘴里似乎显得有些可怜。  
　　而男人饮酒的姿态却是行家独有的优雅与从容不迫。有些悲愤地咽下口中的酒，酒精的微热顺着鼻腔蔓到额头，少女眨了眨眼。  
　　“您真好啊，我觉得。”  
　　“什么？”  
　　“优雅、沉稳，又有条不紊。非常有大人的感觉——”  
　　听到少女缓慢的语调，男人只是默不作声。他用空着的手拿起雪茄缓缓吸了一口，微热的火光在他的关节间明灭。男人吐出肺中的烟雾，又发出一声轻叹。  
　　“拯救人理的英雄觉得自己现在还不算是大人吗？”  
　　少女正用手掌抚上自己微微泛红的面颊，面对男人的问题，这次她直接把赌气不带掩饰地完全摆在了脸上：“和拯救人理没关系吧，那一开始其实算是随波逐流地就……”说到一半，她塌下肩膀：“我很憧憬您这样为了自己的理想不断努力的大人。”  
　　而且不把我当大人的明明是您……这似乎是少女的小声嘀咕。那声音细细地融在葡萄酒的香气里，不知有没有传到男人的耳中。黑发的绅士晃着酒杯，从少女的面庞上移开视线。  
　　“你对我的看法太过理想化了。”少女听到男人这样说，“我曾经只是一个不知天高地厚、在偶然间看到了大海幻象的毛头小子，而现在也不过是个被规则污染了的无趣的大人罢了。”  
　　被男人的自嘲噎住，少女不知该如何回应，只是莫名地气愤起来，她将酒杯放在身侧的小桌上，双手搁在膝盖上握起拳：“您也不必说到这个地步，我只是不喜欢做事总是半途而废的自己，所以对可靠的您……”  
　　“你可不能变成我。”男人打断了少女有些急促的诉说，略加思索后又补充道，“……也不会变成我这样。”  
　　不知何时，黑发绅士的手中已没有了酒杯与雪茄，他转过身来直面着脸颊微红的少女，藏在镜片后的黑色双眼望进少女湿润的琥珀色瞳孔里。在白色烟雾的余韵之中，少女的头脑也雾蒙蒙地一片，看到面前男性不苟言笑的面孔，少女不知怎地有些想哭了。  
　　“……我不会吗？”  
　　不会变成独当一面的人。不会被面前的人被当作成熟的大人对待。这样充盈心脏的憧憬，即便不受自己控制地、向更为炽热的方向滑落，也不会被承认。少女的呼吸有些颤抖起来。  
　　“就算现在想要变成我这样的大人，也不会有什么好事。”  
　　男人认真的语调让少女有些惊讶，她怔了半秒，随即又抿起嘴来：“您只是在把我当小孩子。”  
　　少女的脸颊泛着微红，她撅着嘴，一副逞强着想要憋住眼泪和反驳的冲动的样子。看到闹别扭的少女，绅士轻叹了一声，露出苦笑：“正因为你不是孩子，所以我才要这样说。”  
　　“虽不是孩子，却也不是大人，或是说……正要成为大人。”  
　　“你现在拥有大人所没有的东西——可能性。有可能会变好，也有可能会变坏。”  
　　“你身边的那些神灵、英雄、与传说之中诞生的神秘，从不会轻易让自己的双膝着地，对于高傲的他们来说，下跪或许就意味着死亡。”  
　　“但是……已完成的他们，唯独对如今的、拥有可能性的你会毫不犹豫地下跪。”  
　　“所以就算如今不懂得品味葡萄酒，也未曾知晓雪茄的滋味，也不必焦急。”  
　　面前的男人微微眯起了眼。垂在耳边的鬓发在他的脸侧投下阴影，橙色的灯光落在他黑色的双眼里，在少女的眼里看来是与方才不同的、温柔的神色。少女颤抖着睫毛，方才好不容易忍住的泪水便掉了出来，沾湿了她的脸颊。  
　　“那您呢？”少女抽着鼻子，轻声问了出口，“您也是那‘会向我下跪’的人们中的一员吗？”  
　　在模糊的视野之中，少女看到暖色灯光中的黑发的绅士似乎露出了微笑。他向自己的方向伸出手来，片刻之间，少女的右手附上了柔和的体温。男性那骨节分明、手指修长的手握起了少女的手指，将其拉到自己的唇边。柔软的触感与湿润温暖的鼻息从有些冰凉的指尖蔓延过来。  
　　“my lady，我啊。”男人这样说道。  
　　


End file.
